As such a vertical power tool, the applicant has already proposed an electric trimmer as disclosed in Patent Document 1 identified below. In the electric trimmer, a switch and a power cord are attached to a tail cover (top cover) attached to an upper portion of a bracket (head cover). Accordingly, when the electric trimmer is assembled, the tail cover must be attached to the bracket so as to cover the bracket from above while a bracket-side motor must be electrically connected to the switch and the power cord located inside and under the tail cover. Thus, wiring work at the time of assembling is troublesome and there is room for improvement. In addition, in order to add a circuit board to this configuration, the wiring work at the time of assembling becomes more troublesome.